


I Won't Drop You

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, forceful situations, onesided kevin/sour cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((prompt: kevin (yes the jerk) starts hitting on sour cream and starts to get somewhat physically intimate, sour cream is uncomfortable and buck walks in on that. cue extremely jealous buck. pls and thanks!!))<br/>I hope you enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Drop You

Throwing raves in real life is nothing like it is in the movies. First you have to go through the hassle of finding a place to actually hold it, organize your song list for the night, gather and test your equipment, and then you have to clean it all up afterwards. Luckily, Buck’s dad being the mayor with a large almost-empty warehouse, their place was pretty much covered. The only down side was that it was now all the more imperative that they got the place cleaned up before they left.

So here he was, taking down a few lines of glow sticks they’d put up only a few hours ago for effect while Jenny pulled up the truck to the mouth of the warehouse.

“I’m gonna take these outside,” Buck said from below. “Don’t fall off of that ladder.”

Sour Cream clicked his tongue. “Sure dude, I’ll try my best.”

Buck smiled and left, bundles of extension cords spilling out of his arm as Sour Cream turned back to the glow sticks. He did a good job of pulling them through when the last bunch got stuck on a hook. He groaned a bit and tried leaning over to pull it down. When he couldn’t quite reach, he tried again. This time, the ladder shook under him. He let out a startled yelp before clinging for dear life to the top of the ladder, expecting it to fall any minute. It didn’t.

“You okay up there?”

He looked down to see a familiar face Holding the base of the ladder, keeping it from falling over.

Sour Cream nodded and said, “Yea, thanks, man. Would you mind holding it while I got this last bit?”

“Sure, no problem,” the boy said, hands tightening around the ladder while Sour Cream leaned over and got the final glow sticks through the hook.

Then he gently climbed down, turning to find him right next to him. “Oh, thanks dude.” He held out a hand and said, “Name’s Sour Cream.”

“I’m Kevin,” he said, shaking his hand. He looked at him from under his lashes as he added, “And I know.”

Sour Cream looked puzzled, and then he remembered the boy’s name. “Oh no way, you’re Kevin? Oh man, I’ve seen your selfies for a long time! Sorry I didn’t notice!”

“No it’s alright,” Kevin assured, leaning in.

The proximity was making Sour Cream a bit uncomfortable, even more so considering Kevin still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“You know,” Kevin said before he could comment on it, “You’re even cuter in person.”

“Oh, gosh, I don’t know about that,” Sour cream said, running his left hand over the back of his neck while he attempted backing up.

Kevin forced him backwards, laying his left palm flat on the wall beside his head as he leaned in. “Oh, _I_ am.”

“What’s going on?”

Sour Cream flinched his head over nervously to the entrance of the warehouse where Buck stood.

Kevin dropped his grin and said, “Nothing much here.”

“Really?” he asked as he walked forward. He slipped off his glasses and Sour Cream almost cringed at the seriousness his face held, even without them. “Because, hey, don’t get me wrong, but it looks like you’re trying to make out with my boyfriend.”

Kevin scoffed and turned to face him entirely, standing in front of Sour Cream. “He’s with you? Well no wonder he’s not interested in me. I mean, with standards this low-”

“Yea, yea, whatever,” Buck said, cutting him off. “Look, I see you around here all the time, acting like you’re better than everyone else. You reject one person because you think they’re ugly. Well guess one, I think it’s safe to say that the really ugly thing here is your attitude.”

Kevin flinched back and grimaced before shoving past Buck. “I don’t have time for this.”

Buck watched him go, even the smallest glint of a smile not so much as daring to creep onto his lips before he turned back to Sour Cream. “He hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Sour Cream said before reaching out slowly and laying a hand on Buck’s arm.

Buck flinched up and reached forward, dipping Sour Cream into a closed-mouth kiss.

When they finally stopped kissing, he was now smiling up at him, Sour Cream said, “I might have to make you jealous more often.”

"Oh no, Sour Cream," Buck said sarcastically, his hands starting to slip, "it looks like I'm dropping you. What a shame."

"Dude, dude, come on!" Sour Cream shouted, getting a bit flustered.

Buck chuckled and leaned down to press their foreheads together. “I won’t drop you. You know I wouldn’t.”

Sour Cream grumbled anyway. “In that case, you know you don’t have to be jealous, because you know I wouldn’t cheat on you. Heck, I really wouldn’t wanna cheat on you with a jerk like him!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts for this pairing, and any other fandom/pairing you like, over to Sarcasticrazzfic at tumblr!


End file.
